


Act 2: All Mine

by bekdebek



Series: The Story of Shance [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Happy Ending overall, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), M/M, Porn With Plot, Role Reversal, Sad Ending, but only for this act, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekdebek/pseuds/bekdebek
Summary: Act two of The Story of Shance.Lance and Shiro, or as Lance calls him, Takashi, (and occasionally Mr.Beefcake) are having the time of their lives being happy together. But a dark future lies ahead for Lance, will Shiro save him or will he save Shiro?





	1. Happy

**Author's Note:**

> There are only four chapters in this Act, but they're smutty as shit. Half the fic has smut in it. It has a sad ending but there is no main character death and Act 4 has a happy ending. I will be updating daily until it's all posted, and then there will be a hiatus while I finish writing Act 4.

Lance squeezed his boyfriend as tight as he could muster. They were lying in bed, Lance was the big spoon, and Shiro was sound asleep. Lance’s arm had completely lost feeling but he didn’t mind. His forehead was nestled nicely in the crook of Shiro’s neck. His white hair tickled Lance’s nose. 

 

How long had it been since he was this happy? 

 

Really it was when he was accepted into the Garrison. This was his family’s ticket out of poverty. His grades weren’t fantastic but he passed the entrance exam and was placed in the cargo pilot program. He wanted to be fighter class, but that was only for straight A students, like Keith. But he was first in line if someone dropped out. He was going to be a fighter pilot he was positive about it. They made significantly more money than the cargo pilots did, and his family needed every cent they could get. Only his sister Veronica went to college. His brother got his girlfriend pregnant, with twins no less, and he had to get his GED and start working. The other brother had a mental handicap that prevented him from working.

 

Veronica did statistics for a big company but was overworked and underpaid. She was paying for his school so that he had a chance that none of them got. 

 

He wasn’t going to let them down. 

 

Lance closed his eyes. What did the Garrison tell them when he disappeared? Did they say he died? His family told him they never stopped looking, but they don’t like to talk about the years he was missing. 

 

Oh! 

 

They’ve met Shiro but not as his boyfriend. They had a day off today, maybe they could visit them. 

 

He felt Shiro begin to stir, making soft groans as he stretched. “Morning Lance,” he said with a yawn. 

 

“Morning Darling,” Lance gave a smooch on his cheek. Shiro smiled and rolled over so he was facing him and kissed him back. 

 

“So...” Lance began. 

 

“So,” Shiro repeated. 

 

“Do you want to meet my family?”

 

“We’ve already met?”

 

“Sure, as our leader, not as my boyfriend.”

 

“Well,”

 

“We’ve been dating for half a year, I think it’s time don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I just wish I could introduce you to my grandfather.”

 

“The one that raised you?”

 

“Yes, he passed away while I was in school.” 

 

Lance kissed his fingertips. “My family already likes you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“But I’m...”

 

“A dude? Don’t worry they’re not homophobic. What’s wrong?”

 

“I’m nervous is all.” 

 

“Wow, the great Takashi Shirogane is nervous? Someone call a doctor!”

 

Shiro crawled over him and kissed him passionately, shutting him up instantly. Lance moaned into the kiss and was startled when Shiro flopped on him. “Let’s get up.” 

 

“Nooooo I want to keep snuggling!” 

 

“If you want me to talk to your family today, you’re going to have let me get my paperwork done,” Shiro said tilting his head to the side so he wasn't muffled by the pillow. 

 

“But it’s our day off!” 

 

“Yeah,” Shiro gave a peck, “for training, not working.” 

 

Lance groaned and Shiro laughed climbing off him and helping him up. 

 

Lance’s eyes remained half-lidded as he brushed his teeth and grabbed on his blue accented Garrison uniform. 

 

It really was nice they made team Voltron their own uniforms, and even nicer it’s their favorite color not the color of their lions. 

 

Lance realized as he began to put it on it was Shiro’s black accented uniform, not his. He laughed at how big it was on him, he was basically swimming in it. There was an abundance of loose fabric around the arms and chest. Lance frowned looking at his more delicate frame.

 

He took a deep breath in to sigh but was soothed my Shiro’s scent. He pulled the shirt over his nose and took a second deep breath. 

 

Shiro’s mouth was partially open as he stared at Lance. How the fuck did he manage to get even cuter than he was already? He snuck behind Lance and gave him a kiss behind his ear. 

 

Lance squeaked and jumped back to see a loving gaze from his boyfriend. Shiro kissed him again and gripped the front of his shirt. “Why are you trying on my clothes?” 

 

“It was an accident?”

 

“Sure, sure, you ‘accidentally’ buttoned the front and smelled it?” 

 

“Guilty as charged,” Lance chuckled. 

 

Shiro unbuttoned his uniform shirt and pulled it off Lance with a peck, and then began to put it on himself. Lance pulled out his uniform and sighed as he looked at his thin arms and chest. 

 

“I need to work out,” Lance groaned.

 

“You work out twice a day in training, you don’t need to work out more.” 

 

“But I want to look like you Mr. Beefcake.” 

 

Lance expected a laugh but Shiro looked at him very seriously. “Well, I don’t. You’re thin because that’s the way your body wants you to be. You don’t need to strive for anything but healthy. Plus I think you’re cute.” 

 

“Aw, thanks.” 

 

Shiro leaned over to whisper the next part, “and I wouldn’t want to change how your thin hips feel in my hands when we make love.” 

 

Lance bit his lower lip, “we can...”

 

“Nope, work.” Shiro walked about the door. 

 

“Takashi! You’re gonna turn this down?” Lance said aghast gesturing to his body. 

 

“I have a lot of work to get done, and I would like to see your family today.” 

 

“Hmmm, ok that’s a good reason, I guess.” 

 

Shiro walked back in and pulled Lance’s downturned chin upwards and kissed him innocently. “I’ll let Keith know you won’t be going to morning training tomorrow.” 

 

“Why won’t I.. OH yeah of course!” 

 

Shiro chuckled and left for his office, a warm smile on his face. 

 

_ All mine.  _

 


	2. A Part of Me Anyways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds a creative use for his prosthetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the rest of this act tonight as an apology for saying I would post every day and then totally not doing that. 
> 
> Also, this is a sex chapter.

 

Shiro decided to work in the lobby this time. The team was milling about in the room and Shiro paid no mind to them. His ears picked up on Lance’s laugh and he smiled but continued working. 

 

“Uh, Takashi?” 

 

“Yes, Lance?”

 

“Your hand is doing the thing again.” 

 

Shiro heard snickering and turned to see his robot hand proudly groping Lance’s ass in front of the whole team, and then some. The room erupted in laughter, Shiro’s cheeks gaining an unfamiliar rosy hue. He called his hand back to him and gathered his things before leaving the room. 

 

“I’ll uh,” Lance watched his boyfriend walk out very quickly and glanced back to see everyone gesturing at him to follow. Pidge gave a thumbs up. 

 

“See you later,” Lance hurried after his boyfriend.

 

“Takashi!” 

 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have left, we have nothing to be ashamed of, forgive me?” Shiro tilted his chin and pressed a kiss on his unexpecting lips. 

 

“Nothing to forgive, but now I’m kinda in the mood, can we?” 

 

“Lance, I really need to get this paperwork done.” 

 

A cute pout formed on Lance’s face, one Shiro was used to but at the complete mercy of. 

 

He chewed on his cheek devising a plan. He noticed his robot arm playing with Lance’s hair and got an idea. 

 

“I have to go to my office.” 

 

“Ok...”

 

“But you can join me in the bedroom.”

 

Lance looked confused. 

 

“A part of me anyways.”

 

Lance darted his eyes to Shiro’s crotch and tilted his head to the side with a raised brow not understanding at all. 

 

Shiro’s robot hand wrapped around Lance’s waist and played with the elastic on his uniform pants. 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“Hurry, don’t let anyone see you.”

 

“Oh! But how will you know what I’m doing?”

 

“There’s a mic on the wrist, it feeds right to my

Consciousness so only I will hear you.” 

 

“Ooh, this is so exciting!” 

 

Shiro kissed him and left to his office. 

 

***

 

How could Lance moan so much with only two fingers in?

 

That was one of many questions Shiro was asking himself. 

 

He would do a lot of things to have feeling in his robot hand. To feel Lance’s tight walls hug his fingers, to feel his warmth. 

 

He could hear him moaning up a storm. Shiro teased him; he would stroke him until he was moments from coming and then refuse to let him release.

 

“So cruel,” Lance whimpered. 

 

Shiro was a few pages away from finishing his paperwork, but he had a more pressing concern, literally. His boner was moments away from tearing a hole in his pants. How could he not have one? Though he didn’t have a sense of touch in his robot hand, he could still ‘feel’ Lance. Almost the same way you feel your car getting scratched by a ticket dispenser at a parking garage. 

 

Lance was melting at his fingertips and he wanted nothing more than to pound his slender hips until the only word he could say is his name. 

 

But if he didn’t get this paperwork done he couldn’t visit his family. 

 

“Takashi! Fuck...” 

 

Shiro bit his lip and summoned every ounce of restraint he had left. He scanned the various contracts and plans he had left to review. 

 

Atlas needed windshield wipers, they wanted funding for more healing pods--

 

“Please...”

 

Shiro froze after hearing the plea. 

 

“Takashi please, I need you inside me...”

 

Shiro felt himself get even firmer. He eyed the paperwork and listened to the ragged breaths of his lover. 

 

He approved the Atlas extensions, he approved the new healing pods, he allowed Captain Holt vacation time and scanned over all the papers as quickly as possible to guarantee no mistakes. 

 

He was in the clear. Shiro gathered all the papers and shoved them into the mailbox before speed walking into his room. He was shocked to see Lance was not on the bed, but rather in the bathroom, and didn’t hear him come in. 

 

He reached for the doorknob eagerly when he realized, if he was going to have sex now, Lance would not be in ‘meeting the folks’ shape. 

 

He cursed silently. 

 

He quietly left the room and went back to his office locking the door. 

 

He whipped out his swollen cock and listened to Lance’s moans. 

 

The time for teasing was over.

 

He fingered Lance rapidly leading to a lovely assortment of moans and cries from the recipient. 

 

Shiro stroked his dick with vigor, throwing his head back in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck! Fuck Takashi I’m so close don’t stop!” 

 

He was definitely not going to stop. He trust his metal fingers deeper and bit his lip as he heard Lance curse in his native tongue. 

 

Shiro jerked himself off faster as he increased his fingering speed lost in the ecstasy of the moment. He wanted him, he wanted him so bad, but he needed to consider more than just his current needs. 

 

He pictured himself buried deep inside, thrusting will all his force, smacking his tanned ass leaving pink marks in his wake. 

 

Lance’s breathing got heavier by the second. Shiro was feeling it as well. 

 

He stuck his fingers in deep, one final time as he heard a cry of release from his boyfriend, feeling him tighter around his pleasurable fingers. 

 

Shiro came all over his knuckles and panted. He needed to go to him, kiss him, let him know he loves him. 

 

As he cleaned up and began to leave his office he heard his boyfriend's soft voice. 

 

He felt a rapid heartbeat under his prosthetic palm. He paused his retreat to their room.

 

“Feel that? That’s yours. All yours. It’s so fast when I’m around you. You’d think after all these months together it would slow down, but no. It beats only for you.” 

 

Tears slipped down Shiro’s cheeks. Little did Lance know, since the day they met, he was all Lance’s. 

 

Shiro smiled through the tears and rushed into their room.

 

Lance peaked out of the bathroom door with a warm smile and a naked body. 

 

Shiro picked him off the ground in a tight embrace. “I love you.”

 

“Ah, so you got my message?” 

 

“Loud and clear.”

 

“Hold up! Were you crying?” 

 

Shiro shut him up with a sound kiss, releasing his final tear. 

 

“I love you so much.” 

 

“Enough to fuck me?”

 

“If you want me to meet your family today, you need to be able to walk in a straight line.”

 

“Be gentle?” 

 

“After how turned on you made me? Impossible. 

 

“How about this.” Lance unzipped Shiro releasing his dick and sat him on the bed. 

 

Shiro was expecting a blow job, which Lance was fantastic at causing a lot of mixed feeling from Shiro. He usually didn’t let him give one but was surprised when Lance lined up their dicks together. 

 

Lance taking the lead was a rare occasion that Shiro was very welcome to. 

 

Lance gripped both of them and slid his hand up and down. They were both already wet with precome, and Lance’s thin hand slid without resistance. 

 

Shiro took the opportunity to stroke his back and kiss at his neck, making sure to leave no hickeys. 

 

Lance quickened the pace, gasping at the lips devouring his pulse. It was hard to keep his hand moving as Shiro began to play with his nipples, but he powered through. 

 

“Fuck me Takashi.”

 

Shiro clicked his tongue. “So demanding, even though I already said no.” 

 

He slipped his human fingers inside Lance, happy to see he was just as tight and warm as he fantasized. 

 

Lance paused and then resumed pumping their dicks, eager for round two.

 

Shiro fingered deep inside, continuing to kiss the crook of his neck.

 

He threw his head back with a moan. Shiro kissed him soundly neither of them stopping. 

 

Lance shook around his fingers. Shiro liked how he felt under his prosthetic, but this was much better. Every pulse, every twitch, he could feel them all.

 

“I’m close!” 

 

“Me too, together,” Shiro whispered in his ear. 

 

Lance must have had sensitive ears because he came immediately. 

 

But he kept pumping until Shiro came too. 

 

They stayed intertwined and out of breath for a few minutes, content to be in each other’s arms. 

 

Lance peaked at the clock. “So.”

 

“So.” 

 

“I told Mom we would be there in ten minutes..,” 

 

Shiro scrambled to the bathroom for tissues and wiped up the mess on their chests, scoured for his cologne and found none, sprayed Lance with Febreze while he giggled, and threw clothes at him in a matter of seconds. 

 

Lance snorted and Shiro demanded, “get your ass in those jeans we’re leaving pronto!” 

 

“Yessir!” Lance saluted.

 

Shiro shook his head with a smile, “you didn’t even do the right hand.” 

 

Lance switched hands and smiled innocently. 

 

“NOW!” Shiro shouted whilst buttoning down his shirt. 

 

“A button down?” 

 

“I want to make a good impression.” 

 

“Takashi they already love you,” he pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Don’t stress out!” 

 

_ Easier said than done.  _

 


	3. Si Mamá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance visit Lance's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visiting the family, sounds wholesome! 
> 
> WRONG!
> 
> This is also a sex chapter! Not all of it though.

“Mi Hijo!” A slightly overweight Hispanic woman opened the door forcing a hug on her son. 

 

“Hi Mom, you remember Taka... Shiro.”

 

Her face lit with understanding. She welcomed Shiro into an equally warm hug. “Veronica is here, but Luis and Marco are busy.” 

 

“Hey little brother,” Veronica waved from inside the house. 

 

Lance took off his shoes and set them by the door, gesturing at Shiro to do the same. 

 

Mama McClain rested her hand on Lance’s chest and twitched her nose. “That smell...”

 

Lance’s eyes darted to Shiro and widened in fear. 

 

“Tell me you’re not using Febreze as deodorant Hijo.” 

 

Shiro sighed relieved. 

 

“Ah si Mama, I ran out of cologne.” 

 

“You have plenty of money with this whole Voltron business, you don’t need to live like a broke college student.” 

 

“I’ll get some on the way home.” 

 

Lance kissed his mother and rolled up his blue waffle shirt to get cooking. 

 

From how Lance explained it, when he lived at home he did virtually all of the cooking. After his father left them, his mother had to work twice as hard to get all four of them fed. Forget college, forget new clothes, that life was over. 

 

Even though Lance was the youngest he was very good at cooking and ended up making sure the whole family was fed. 

 

When he left for the Garrison he gifted her some easy cookbooks, as did Hunk. 

 

He missed cooking, and when he ended up in space Hunk did all the cooking because he knew he couldn’t compete. 

 

But cooking with Shiro was nice. His mom and Veronica went to the garden to get some tomatoes for the salsa, and Lance was showing Shiro every step to making the perfect street tacos. 

 

“These shells are pretty small.” 

 

“Yeah you’re supposed to have more than one,” Lance explained. “Now always add the cotija last, it’s sort of like a parmesan so it won’t melt like a mozzarella, and then...”

 

Shiro was trying to listen; he really was! But he was lost in Lance’s beautiful blue eyes. The way his lips curled when he spoke, the way the sun made his skin glow. 

 

“You’re not listening are you?” Lance teased. 

 

Shiro replies with a kiss. “Stop being so beautiful when you cook and I’ll pay more attention.” 

 

Lance bit his lower lip, smiling slightly as he plated the tacos. 

 

Veronica and Mama McClain looked at each other and sighed. 

 

“Have you ever seen him like this Mom?” 

 

“No, he’s it. He’s the one. I have good intuition about my babies.” 

 

“I know Mama,” Veronica hugged her mom her eyes not leaving Lance as he splashed green chili sauce on Shiro’s face. 

 

“Maybe he has.” 

  
  


****

 

The dinner was a success but unfortunately, there were no leftovers. Every kernel of street corn was in someone’s stomach right now. 

 

Shiro thumbed Lance’s hand and hummed along to the radio when he got an overwhelming desire. 

 

“Lance?” 

 

“Hm?” Lance turned towards him, blinding Shiro with his adorable smile. 

 

“I want you inside me.” 

 

Lance choked on nothing and looked at him wide-eyed. 

 

“But I’ll suck!” 

 

“Doesn’t matter.”

 

“But your dick is bigger than mine!” 

 

“Lance, you watch far too much porn.” 

 

“I’m in my twenties! What am I supposed to do? Knit?” 

 

“Maybe?” Shiro laughed. “If you like knitting, but you don’t have to.” 

 

“No I want to, but you won’t like it.”

 

“Don’t you like it when we make love?” Shiro said it like that every time because of the blushing fumbling reaction he gets from Lance.

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then,” Shiro kissed his ear, “so will I.” 

 

The rest of the car ride was painful for everyone involved. Their hands were twitching from resisting the desire to hold each other. Shiro turned on the music to ease the silence. 

 

Yaoi manga is a lie. 

 

Lance will never read it again. 

 

They always  _ ‘poof’  _ arrive at the apartment and have painless lubeless sex with no consequences. 

 

The third time Lance was broken up with he really learned that there is no such thing as sex without consequences. 

 

The consequence was the lonely nights he cried himself to sleep. 

 

Shiro can’t really want to bottom, of this, can he? He’s such a good top, Lance really didn’t mind not switching it up. He power bottomed sometimes but he liked being ravished by someone he cared so much about. But it can’t always be about him. 

 

They walked into their room and Shiro turned on the light. 

 

“Look, Lance... you...mmh?” Shiro was interrupted by being thrown against the wall and a kiss placed firmly on his mouth. 

 

Aggressive Lance? 

 

Sign him the fuck up. 

 

He wrapped his arms around Lance and jolted when he felt Lance’s knee push into his groin as he had done to him many times before. 

 

He let out a breathy sigh gripping Lance’s hair. 

 

Lance kissed his neck as he unzipped him further. Shiro’s flopped into Lance’s attentive hand. He thumbed over the head resulting in beading precome and a firmer grasp of his hair. 

 

“You don’t like it when I give you head because it reminds you of the other men I’ve been with yeah?” 

 

Shiro frowned but nodded. 

 

“I will never be with anyone but you, ever again. Don’t think about them, think about me.” With that input, he dropped to his knees. 

 

It wasn’t just that it reminded Shiro of the men that used him, but also that Lance wasn’t getting anything from the experience. There’s no way Lance felt good with a dick in his mouth, right? 

 

He was shocked out of that thought with the soft lips engulfing his length. 

 

“Fuck,” he threaded his fingers in his hair and let his eyes flutter shut. 

 

Lance twisted his head left and right and bobbed up and down, letting his tongue follow a vein on the bottom of his shaft. 

 

That felt _ good _ . 

 

Lance pulled off, spat on it, and went back down, cupping his balls as he went about his way. 

 

“Lance...” Shiro was fighting many urges. One was to throw Lance on his back and fuck his mouth, one was to pull out and kiss him and plow him in the carpet, but the last one was new. He wanted Lance to fill him up and make love all night long. 

 

All of his desires he felt as Lance went about his way like this was his thousandth blowjob.

 

Lance could feel his impure thoughts radiating from him and smiled. He went as far deep as he could without choking and gave his balls a lick if only to show how deep he could go. 

 

“Fuck, yes, Lance don’t stop.” Shiro gritted his teeth as he threw back his head. 

 

Lance quickened the pace ready to go to the next step. He made garbled noises and Shiro ran out of patience and began thrusting. He rolled his eyes and used his hands to hold Shiro still. Lance was finishing on his own terms. 

 

He covered his fingers in spit and swirled it around his asshole not stopping his bobbing. He plunged two in them in and fished around for the prostate. Shiro’s eyes widened and shut tightly thudding his head on the wall once again. Lance gripped one cheek and fingered with the other, not stopping his bobbing. He was very good at multitasking. Shiro gripped his hair, came with a gasp and shook in Lance’s embrace. 

 

“You like that?” Lance tried to sound manly but his voice was rather hoarse. 

 

Shiro nodded still overwhelmed from the fantastic blowjob he just received. 

 

Lance led him to bed and pulled off the rest of both of their clothes. 

 

He was nervous, no one had ever let him top before. Even that one girl he was with. She literally fucked him with a strap on... but that’s a different story.

 

Shiro sensed his nervousness and palmed his cheek. “Hey,” 

 

“Hey,” Lance leaned into his palm. 

 

“We don’t have to...”

 

“No, I want to.” Lance pulled out a condom but Shiro took it away. “What?” 

 

“I want all of you, I know we’re both clean.” 

 

“Ok,” Lance smiled and kissed him putting the condom on the side in case he changed his mind. He poured some lube on his fingers and probed the entrance gently. 

 

Lance liked it rough but he was extra sure Shiro didn’t. 

 

Shiro spread his scarred legs wider. Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and entered a third finger. 

 

Shiro fucking  _ moaned _ . 

 

They both stopped and looked at each other flabbergasted. Shiro makes almost no noise, Lance is the moaner. To hear Shiro make such a vulnerable noise was a bit of a life changer.

 

Lance was very  _ very _ hard and ready to go on with the show. 

 

But previous experience with guys that were too eager left a bad taste in his mouth, and he would never do that to Shiro. So he kept it slow. He fingered him smooth and whispered loving words in his ear. 

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive, take me, Lance.” Shiro threw his arms around Lance’s shoulders as Lance did to him so long ago. He was sure he had forgotten. There was no way anyone else would have remembered. 

 

But he didn’t have anyone else, he had Shiro. 

 

He lubed up his dick, he wanted to make extra sure he didn’t hurt him. 

 

He pushed in a few centimeters at a time, barley making his way in when Shiro wrapped his legs around Lance’s lower back and pushed him in faster. 

 

“You won’t hurt me, I promise.” 

 

Lance kissed his palm and began thrusting. Shiro’s face dripped with masked discomfort, but he kept pushing forward hoping the repeat reentry would ease up his tense muscles. 

 

By the time Lance was getting close Shiro was just starting to relax. 

 

_ The fuck?! I usually come twice before he comes! _

 

Lance slowed down the pace hoping to slow down the incoming orgasm. 

 

He felt Shiro twitch and smiled. “Took a while, but you’re feeling good?” 

 

“Yeah keep going,” Shiro wiped away beaded sweat on his forehead. 

 

Lance was utterly concerned for his partner, so he resisted the urge to pound him into the mattress. Instead, he went about it slowly. 

 

Shiro moaned maybe twice this whole experience.

 

Even though Lance wasn’t too big, he was still too big for Shiro. 

 

Lance knew it, Shiro knew it. 

 

It was frustrating for them both. 

 

Lance pulled out and before Shiro could say anything, started fingering him rapidly. 

 

“Fuck!” Shiro gasped.

 

Lance grinned. Finally, they were getting somewhere. 

 

It was mere minutes before Shiro was spurting on his chest. 

 

Lance lay next to him and reached down to take care of his own boner when he got a better idea. 

 

He poured lube on Shiro’s massive dick and sat right on it. 

 

“Lance!” 

 

“I like it.. ah!... I like it better this way.” 

 

Shiro flipped him on his back and thrust in deep. “Me too but it’s nice to shake things up a bit.”

 

Lance gripped the headboard as they readjusted to their familiar roles. 

 

Lance preferred to be at Shiro’s whim.

 

Shiro preferred to fuck the living shit out of Lance.

 

They were good for each other. 

 

Shiro pulled his legs up so they could rest on his shoulders easier. Something Lance was appreciative of. (He was getting a leg cramp) 

 

Lance let off soft moans, ecstatic with all the attention he was getting today. 

 

Lance left a few scratches on the headboard as his pending orgasm rose to the surface. Shiro interlaced their fingers and sped up his thrusts even more.

 

“Ta...kashi... fuck! Yes keep.. ah! going!” Words we’re beginning to be hard to form. This felt too fucking good. He bit on his lip to silence his cries but as always, Shiro encouraged him to make more. 

 

Lance clenched around Shiro spurting onto his chest and moaned as Shiro road him through his orgasm. He pulled out at the last second and added to the mess on his stomach. 

 

They lay next to each other, out of breath, when Lance laughed. 

“I came like four times today!” 

 

“I came five? Six? Either way it’s a good day.” 

 

“Every day with you is a good day,” Lance said with a smooch.

 

Shiro ruffled his hair and stood up to go to the restroom and fell on his face. 

 

“Takashi?” Lance jumped out of bed to make sure he was ok and he fell down too. 

 

“I ain’t going to morning training tomorrow.”

 

“Me neither,” Shiro chuckled. “Here let’s use each other to get to the bath.”

 

“Good plan,” Lance laughed. 

 

They leaned on each other and wobbled to the bathroom both nervous about how they were going to go about their day tomorrow.

 

But as long as they were together they would be happy.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  


So what happens when they’re not?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are in for a fucking RIDE.


	4. Die? Like Die Die??

Lance fucked up. 

 

Lance fucked up in a big way. 

 

Let’s go back to 5 hours before he began the major fuck up. 

 

He and Shiro were snuggling when Shiro told him it was their eight-month anniversary. Lance’s first thought wasn’t “yay!” Or “I’m so happy!” But, “this is exactly when my longest relationship went to shit.” 

 

That haunted him. 

 

He ended up avoiding him the whole day. 

 

Which is the opposite of what he should have been doing! He knew that too. 

 

He decided it was time to stop hiding and tell Shiro his insecurities. 

 

He went to his office. 

 

No Shiro.

 

He went to their room.

 

The bed was made but his boyfriend wasn’t there.

 

He went to the training room, the cafeteria, everywhere he could think of, but he was nowhere to be found. 

 

He fucked up!

 

Now Shiro is avoiding _ him!  _

 

He pleaded with the rest of the Paladins but no one could assist.

 

“Did you check the gym?” Pidge asked not looking away from the TV. 

 

“I DI-I-I-I-I-I-ID” Lance sobbed. 

 

Hunk wrapped his arms around him but wasn’t too concerned. They had the most solid relationship than anyone he knows. They were three months away from dating for a year. Something like this couldn't break them up.

 

Lance hid in the pantry and stress ate cheese puffs again, tears streaming down his face as he ate handful after handful. 

 

This self-destructive nature of his needs to stop. How many relationships will have to die before he realizes he’s the one doing the killing? 

 

Keith opened the door and turned on the light leading to a hiss from Lance. 

 

“You made Shiro cry.” 

 

“Really?”

 

“I didn’t see him cry, but considering that response, you weren’t really that surprised. That means you’re doing things you think will make my brother cry and that’s not ok.” 

 

“I know,” Lance pouted. 

 

Unlike Shiro, Keith was immune to that pout.

 

“He’s on the roof, go apologize, and stop fucking stuffing your face with cheese puffs in the dark when something is wrong, that’s so unhealthy.” 

 

“ _ That’s so unhealthy _ !” Lance said in a mocking tone. 

 

“Whatever, let me know how it goes.” 

 

“Will do, and Keith?” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Thanks,” Lance left him with a smile. 

 

Lance prepared his speech for when he got on the roof. How he would explain himself, how he would apologize, beg for forgiveness.

 

But when he got on the roof, no one was there.

 

“Keith has never lied to me, not once, where are you?” He walked around when he saw a note.

 

_ I have your beloved. _

 

_ I pray, for his sake if anything, you find me with haste.  _

 

_ I’ll be somewhere only you can find, so don’t bother sending anyone. _

 

_ Oh, and if I see you coming with friends? I’ll blow his brains out. _

 

_ -Rolland  _

 

Lance crushed the note and buried it in his pocket. He kicked open the door and ran inside.

 

“Keith!” 

 

Keith’s eyes darted up, at first with interest, then with concern. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Go get your mom.” 

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“GO GET YOUR MOM!” 

 

“Damn Ok.” 

 

“Meet me outside in 30.” 

 

“Lance, what’s?” 

 

“IN 30!!!” 

 

“Jesus fine!” 

 

If so much as a hair on Shiro’s Head is out of place, heaven help Rolland, for he will be in hell.

 

***

 

After explaining the predicament to Keith and Kroila, they agreed to keep this mission on the down low. 

 

Keith and Kroila dressed in their Blade of Marmora uniforms as they were much more stealthy than the Voltron uniforms. 

 

Lance didn’t wear a stealthy uniform. He wanted to be seen. He wanted Rolland to know how big he fucked up. 

 

He borrowed Keith’s bike and rode through the desert the morning heat having yet to arrive. 

 

Good.

 

They’ll be back before anyone wakes up. He’s sure of it. 

 

***

 

He doesn’t see Kroila or Keith, but that means they’re doing their job correctly. He spotted a burned building and got off the bike. He summoned his bayard and walked around cautiously. He spotted fresh footsteps and crept around the corner. 

 

He spotted a hunched figure attached to a tree. 

 

Shiro!

 

He began to run to him but stopped as he realized it must be a trap. 

 

He walked the perimeter of the trap and spied Rolland waiting for him with two bionic eyes and a scar matching Shiro’s. 

 

He shot him in the chest leading to a howl of pain. 

 

“Untie him!” He shouted. 

 

“I wouldn’t be barking orders just...” 

 

Lance shot him in the knee this time, forcing him to fall. 

 

“You’re going to untie him and then you’re going to tell me everything you did to my boyfriend so I can do it to you, you piece of shit.” 

 

“Calm yourself, Paladin, he’s just bait. I needed to make sure you were here.” Rolland growled. 

 

“Why?!” Lance was getting uneasy. 

 

Rolland crosses his arms but soon dropped them in confusion. He pulled out a communicator and whispered into it. 

 

Two Galra dropped out of the trees tied up by Keith and his mother. 

 

“The rest of the field is clear Lance, this was obviously a last resort to get to you.”

 

Lance rushed to Shiro’s side, untying him immediately. 

 

“Wait, Lance!” Keith shouted. 

 

A third Galra popped out of the one place they hadn’t checked, inside the tree Shiro was attached to. He stabbed Lance in the leg before meeting his end by Kroila’s blade through his skull. 

 

Lance pulled the blade out of his calf in agony. But he had more pressing matters. Rolland pulled out a knife with a wicked grin dressing his face, but Lance all but sliced his head off. 

 

Keith and Kroila’s eyes widened. He... killed him, that easily?

 

“Takashi, baby are you with me?” His hands shook as he removed the blindfold. Shiro embraced him the second his hands were free.

 

“I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear, but I knew you were near me I knew it. Dammit, Lance, they weren’t going to kill me, you knew that! Why did you...” He spotted Rolland and his sliced neck, and then Lance and his bleeding calf. “You’re hurt.” Shiro brushed his wound with his fingers and sniffed before gagging and rubbing it on the grass. 

 

“Shiro are you ok?” Keith asked rushing in. 

 

“I’m fine, but if we don’t get Lance to a healing pod in the next hour he  _ will _ die.” 

 

Lance felt his stomach drop. 

 

Die?

 

Like die die? 

 

Like no more existing? No more being with his friends? With his lover? 

 

He slumped in Shiro’s arms. 

 

“I’m not going to die today Takashi, I would never leave you alone.” 

 

Keith whistled for his wolf. Cosmo showed up with a Galra helmet in his mouth. 

 

“Ok boy, I need to to take Keith and Shiro back home. I know it’s a bigger distance than you’re used to.” 

 

Cosmo growled for a split second.

 

“Ok a lot bigger, but Lance needs a healing pod right now!” 

 

Cosmo gave a look of understanding and lay next to Shiro and Lance and closed his eyes. 

 

The next moment they were in front of the Garrison. 

 

“Thank you.” Shiro pet the exhausted wolf. Cosmo responded with a high pitched whine. 

 

Lance threw up over his shoulder. Shiro picked him up like a princess and kicked the door down screaming at the top of his lungs, “I need help!” 

 

“Quiznak do you know what time it, Lance?!” Allura rushed out of her bedroom wearing pajamas. She looked at Lance’s festering wound and gasped. “He’s been poisoned?”

 

“Yes,” Shiro said grimly. 

 

“We can’t put him in the healing pod yet, the healing pod can’t cure poison, only the effects of poison.” 

 

“Can’t we just wash it out like with the poison on my ankle?” Lance asked, already feeling the effects of the vile poison. His vision was blurring, his stomach cramped and his skin was wet and clammy. Breathing was more of an effort than ever before, each word he spoke was more difficult than the last. 

 

“Lance this is fast acting poison, it takes minutes to do serious damage! We’ve already lost too much time. 

 

“May I see?” Kolivan asked. 

 

Pidge and Hunk came rushing out of their rooms as did almost everyone. 

 

Lance nodded, sweat dripping off his forehead. 

 

Kolivan used a pen to peak at the wound without touching it. 

 

“Sorry boy, this leg cannot be saved.”

 

“What?! My whole leg has to come off?!” 

 

“There has to be another way!” Shiro added. 

 

“What about healing pods? That’ll cure it won’t it?!” Hunk said distressed.

 

Pidge shook her head. “No, if it was an internal thing like a virus the healing pod could take care of it. But the healing pod can’t remove anything, it can only heal the damage that’s been done.”

 

The world was spinning and it was taking everything in Lances power not to vomit all over Shiro. 

 

It had been less than 24 hours ago when he was sleeping in late, wrapped up in the arms of his lover. Now? 

 

All he heard was ringing and his eyes slipped shut as he focused only on the warm breath wafting over his nose as Shiro argued a way to save Lance from being like himself. 

 

Broken. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all after Thanksgiving for Act 3!


End file.
